sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
It's Your Night
It's Your Night is the debut studio album by American singer-songwriter James Ingram, released by Qwest/Warner Bros. Records on July 27, 1983. The album was commercially successful, as it peaked at number 46 on the Billboard 200 album chart and reached number 14 on the Top Black Albums chart. It was later certified Gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) in early 1984, making this his highest-charting album and only album to be certified by the RIAA. Ingram was nominated for four Grammy Awards in 1984 and 1985. The album cut "Party Animal" received a nomination for Best Male R&B Vocal Performance at the 26th Grammy Awards in 1984. It's Your Night and the album's second single, "Yah Mo B There" (a duet with Michael McDonald) received nominations for Best Male R&B Vocal Performance, Best R&B Song and Best R&B Performance by a Duo or Group, winning in the latter. Reception }} It is also his first on Qwest Records, which was run by Quincy Jones. It features the song "Yah Mo B There", which is a duet with singer Michael McDonald. It has been certified gold by the RIAA and is his highest-charting album ever. Track listing ; Side A.: #"Party Animal" (Ingram, Richard Page, Mark Vieha) 4:55 #"Yah Mo B There" (Ingram, Quincy Jones, Michael McDonald, Rod Temperton) 4:40 #"She Loves Me (The Best That I Can Be)" (Brian Neary, Jim Photoglo) 3:40 #"Try Your Love Again" (Glen Ballard, Brock Walsh) 4:25 ; Side B.: #"Whatever We Imagine" (David Foster, Paul Gordon, Jeremy Lubbock) 3:58 #"One More Rhythm" (Rod Temperton) 4:05 #"There's No Easy Way" (Barry Mann) 3:51 #"It's Your Night" (Ingram, Barry Mann, Cynthia Weil) 3:37 #"How Do You Keep the Music Playing?" (Alan Bergman, Marilyn Bergman, Michel Legrand) 4:16 Personnel *Raymond Calhoun, Leon "Ndugu" Chancler, Harvey Mason, Sr., John "J.R." Robinson - drums *Paulinho Da Costa, Steven Ray - percussion *Nathan East, Louis Johnson, Abe Laboriel - bass *Larry Carlton, George Doering, Paul Jackson, Jr. - guitar *Robbie Buchanan, David Foster, Greg Phillinganes, James Ingram - keyboards *Michael Boddicker, Robbie Buchanan, David Foster, Craig Hundley, James Ingram, Michael McDonald, David Paich, Greg Phillinganes, Steve Porcaro, Jimmy Smith, Rod Temperton, Ian Underwood, Mark Vieha - synthesizer *Quincy Jones - piano *Jimmy Smith - organ *Larry Williams, Tom Scott - saxophone *Patti Austin, Tom Bahler, Ollie E. Brown, Zane Giles, Jim Gilstrap, Susaye Greene Brown, Linda Harmon, Howard Hewett, Bunny Hull, Augie Johnson, Valerie Johnson, Quincy Jones, Edie Lehmann, Paulette McWilliams, Scherrie Payne, Carmen Twillie, Luther Vandross, Maxine Willard Waters, Michael McDonald - backing vocals *Gary Grant, Jerry Hey, Bill Reichenbach Jr. - horns *Johnny Mandel - horn arrangements Popular culture The song "Whatever We Imagine" was used as the closing theme for both 1984 NCAA Men's Basketball Tournament and 1986 NBA Finals for CBS Sports. Charts Singles External links * James Ingram-It's Your Night at Discogs References Category:1983 debut albums Category:James Ingram albums Category:Qwest Records albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums arranged by Johnny Mandel Category:Albums produced by Quincy Jones